An Unlikely Possibility
by ItsThatGayGirl
Summary: Kim and Shego have a semi-simple relationship. Hero, and Villain. But things change when two aliens crash land to earth and tell them that Shego is one of them. Which complicates things, and the very nature of their Hero-Villain relationship. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello! The summary may seem really weird but it's the only way I could think to word it. The plot is complicated, which makes the summary complicated. But the story itself is one I've been writing and editing for several months now. It's rated T for now but that will probably change later, due to language, or _other_ things. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Let's do this!_ Shego thought while simultaneously lighting her hands with bright, superheated plasma. She stared down her opponent while feeling the plasma lick ather forearms in the form of flaring fire. The plasma flowed easily through her gloves, she flexed her fingers in anticipation as she waited for the hero to make the first move.

Kim possible tried to hide a smile from her face, _It's been a while Shego, can't say I haven't missed it…_ Kim started running at the green skinned woman, launching herself into the air to kick Shego, who ducked and spun around with ease. Kim landed past her and turned to face the green woman, who was already there, resulting in Kim receiving an uppercut to her jaw. Kim stepped back, trying to push down the throbbing pain of her jaw and teeth before Shego came at her again, but Shego just stood there with her hands on her hips, her trademark smirk making its debut.

"A little out of practice are we Princess?" Shego said, politely waiting for Kim to return to a fighting stance.

Kim glared at Shego and brought her fists up to her face, and gestured Shego towards her, ready for combat. Shego's smile deepened at the gesture and extinguished her plasma, bringing her slightly smoking hands up to her face and nodded. Plasma was great, but sometimes a fair fist fight was even better.

Kim acted first, she lunged at Shego stepping forward and leaning to put as much force into her right hand that she could. Shego saw it and dodged it ducking under Kim's arm to throw a series of quick and hard punches into Kim's abdomen. Kim doubled over, backing away again, allowing Shego to kick her chest hard enough to make the hero fall onto her back.

 _Maybe I am a little out of practice._ Kim thought, chastising herself for letting her guard down for the second time.

 _Oh, princess, you are making this too easy…_ Shego thought with excitement, approaching Kim again, this time without waiting for her to get up. The taste of victory had overtaken Shego's good sportsmanship.

Kim was trying to get up when she saw Shego coming at her again, but she rolled to the side just in time. Shego rolled onto the ground, taking no time before getting back up again.

Kim was still woozy from the sharp, throbbing pain in her chest and lower back, but she shook her head to clear and focus her thoughts. _Where is she?_ Kim thought with slight fear, looking around, disorientedly. Shego battle screamed and fell from the ceiling, knocking Kim to the ground and pinning the cheerleader once more. Kim pushed back, her wrists were in Shego's grasp. Kim's face was composed fully of anger as they struggled to pin each other down. Kim won the struggle and got her right foot free and yanked it up enough to kick Shego hard in the throat. The kick was hard enough to make the villain go flying to land on her back and tumble across the floor. The landing looked painful and even Kim winced at the knocked out villain before getting up and turning to return back to Ron to finish the mission, now that Shego was safely out of the way.

But Shego wasn't out cold, she was breathing raggedly from the kick. She struggled to breathe for a few seconds, partly because of the immense pain and partly because of her sheer fury. Shego felt anger roll through her body. Lighting up her plasma all the way to her elbows. Shego rolled over painfully and saw the hero walking happily away, She gave no warning before hurdling a large ball of plasma directly at the back of the hero.

Kim wasn't expecting the plasma and took the full force of it in the center of her back. It burned through her mission clothes and sent the girl to the floor. Kim didn't even protect herself from falling and landed on the ground in a hollow thump.

Shego stopped breathing, she had seriously hurt her, she should've felt victorious, but she didn't. She felt a sick sense of guilt and remorse wash over her, completely extinguishing her anger, leaving only remorse. She ignored her own pain and ran over to the girl. "No no nononono" Shego muttered under her breath, she reached the girl, "Princess?" she asked almost too quiet to hear.

"uuugghhmmghh" was the only response from Kim, who was burned, but alive. Shego breathed a sigh of relief and started breathing normally. She reached out towards the cheerleader's face which was obscured by her red hair and pushed back the offending strands. Kim was about to pass out, from pain, but Shego saw her eyes flash in fear as they scanned her face. Kim had never been afraid of her before.

"Kim. I'm not going to hurt you. You're really hurt, but I can only help you if you can trust me." Shego said, her voice nearly cracking. a tiny nod came from the cheerleader and Shego turned to look at the burn. The burn area was a circle with a diameter of about sixteen inches in the center of Kim's back. Any clothing within that diameter ceased to exist. The skin within the diameter however, was still there, charred, red, and slightly bloody but still there. Shego breathed another sigh of relief, it would hurt for a weeks but it wasn't going to permanently damage her organs.

"Princess are you still with me?" Shego asked lowering her face so Kim could see it.

"mmm-hmm" Kim replied with a nod. Kim was clearly trying not to show weakness in front of her enemy but tears were still rolling down her face, and her breathing was shallow and ragged, with the softest sounds of pain imbedded in each breath.

Shego lost her breath again, a tear fell from her eye but she wiped it away quickly. "princess, I didn't mean to-" Shego struggled to form her anguished thoughts into words. "I didn't mean to."

Shego sighed, collected her emotions, and tried to speak again. "Princess, I can help you but I need to carry you towards my jet, ok? It has a first aid kit." Shego said with slight rush and panic in her voice. "So if you can get onto your knees then I can put you on my shoulder. Can you try to do that?"

Kim paused and then nodded, she knew it was gonna hurt and prepared herself for the pain. With a weak groan she pushed herself off the ground and with yelp of pain moved her right knee to her chest in a swift movement. Shego nodded and grasped the grasped the red head's shoulders. Kim brought her right and then left hand onto Shego's forearms and brought her left knee forward. She looked up into green woman's eyes and faintly nodded. Shego understood and lowered her hands to the girl's midsection and dragged her closer. Shego then moved and put Kim's stomach onto her right shoulder.

Shego lifted Kim with another yelp from Kim which brought more tears to her emerald eyes, these ones she couldn't wipe away because she was holding the cheerleader steady on her shoulder. Shego started walking and walked out of the empty warehouse and towards her jet which she knew was less than a hundred feet from the warehouse. About halfway from the warehouse to her jet, Drakken stepped out from beside it and gave a quizzical look to Shego. Only when Shego made it to the jet did he dare to ask questions.

"Uuuuhhhh, Shego?" Drakken asked, tapping his fingers together, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Can it! Get the first aid or so help me I will light your ass up." Shego said with dark fury.

Still confused but also terrified Drakken immediately went to search for the first aid kit in their small black passenger jet. He came back with the kit within twenty seconds, and waited for Shego to gingerly lay Kim down onto the carpet of the jet before handing her the kit. He gasped silently at the burn on the hero's back. Shego looked so angry and concentrated that he didn't bother to ask anymore questions but instead mumbled about needing to use the restroom and left.

Shego surveyed the injuries and she realized that the hero must've passed out from the pain. She opened the first aid kit and took out the burn gauze and large bandages. It was only slightly reassuring that the girl wouldn't have to feel the pain of the treatment.

The burn looked like a mixture of first and mild second degree burns. Shego applied the gauze and cut away what was left of the girl's mission crop top and wrapped a sterile towel around her chest and back. She then used the ace wrap provided in the kit to keep the towel securely over the burn. When she was finished making the make-shift bandage she put Kim on her shoulder again and carried her back towards the warehouse.

* * *

Ron was tied to a warehouse beam after he had lost the fight against Drakken. Drakken had left and gone back to their jet. _I told Kim this was a bad idea!_ Ron thought frustrated. _I told her to take care of Drakken first._ He was becoming concerned but was relieved by the sound of someone walking towards him, he assumed it was Kim coming to untie him.

"You had to go and fight Shego! you always do that! why can't you for once-" Ron stopped talking as soon as he realized it wasn't Kim. Technically it was Kim, but she was passed out on the shoulder of the villainess Shego.

"Uhmm, hey Shego" Ron feigned friendliness, but then got angry at the condition of Kim, "Wait, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ron practically screamed at an unamused Shego, who was too busy setting Kim down gingerly on the warehouse floor.

"Listen Stoppable!" Shego said to get Ron's attention. "I am gonna untie you if you promise to get her a ride to get her to a hospital. Got it?"

"Uhhh, yeah, but why would you be helping her?" Ron asked as the ropes around him fell slack by a slice of a plasma finger. "Is this one of your traps?"

Shego didn't answer the question, "Just get her to a hospital, or both of you will need medical attention."

Ron gulped and nodded quickly. He started contacting Wade as he watched Shego walk out of the room and back towards her jet.

* * *

Kim woke up to the sound of her own heart monitor beeping. She could feel a warm pain like a sunburn on her back and sat up with a wince. She knew she must've been medicated because she felt rather woozy. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, taking in her sterile surroundings.

It was a normal and medium sized hospital room with just one bed. The door was closed and Ron was snoring in one of the visitor's chairs.

"Hey!" Kim said trying to get Ron's attention, but she failed, her voice was raspier and weaker than she had expected, nevertheless she raised her voice so it could be heard. "RON!"

Ron was startled awake by the yell and his eyes widened when he realized Kim was awake.

"Kimmie!" Ron enthused, his mole rat peeked out of his pocket and made a similar, yet less coherent remark. Ron got up and walked towards the bed and was going to bombard her with questions if noise from outside the room hadn't interrupted them.

"I don't care about your rules! If you stand in my way you might need a room of your own!" The voice was slightly muffled through the wall but it could still be clearly heard and identified as Shego. No more than a few seconds later did Shego come through the door and slammed it behind her, looking frustrated after targeting what must have been a staff member at the hospital. Her anger cooled as soon as she laid eyes on Kim in the hospital bed. Her eyes turned from anger to sorrow and back to her façade. Shego sighed stepped towards the bed.

"Umm, Kim, if you need me I will be outside, ok? ok good. Yell for help if you need it, bye." Ron said quickly and awkwardly, he did not want to get caught in between an argument or conversation that left him irrelevant. He exited the room rather swiftly and closed the door behind him.

Shego sighed again and sat down on the seat that Ron had been snoring in earlier, she scooted the chair closer to Kim so they were two feet away from each other before speaking, "Do you remember what happened?" Shego said finally, breaking the awkward silence. She just came to check on her condition but now she felt that an explanation, or even an apology was necessary.

"Uhh, I think so, plasma, getting carried, passing out and then this." Kim said slowly recalling what she remembered. "Was that it?" Kim asked, curious why Shego would have any concern at all.

"Yup, that's about it." Shego said, semi-awkwardly. She had thought she wouldn't've remembered anything, but she did. Which wiped out half the reason of her coming here to begin with.

"Shego?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?" Shego said, subconsciously scooting closer.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kim asked carefully, not wanting to provoke the green woman.

"I-, I just, I felt kinda, responsible, I guess." Shego sighed.

"Really? Shego, owning up to your actions isn't really your style." Kim said, with a tinge of irritation in her voice. "Did you forget that you're evil?"

Shego rolled her eyes and got up to pace the room. "I'm not here because I've suddenly changed, _princess_. I'm only trying to explain why I did what I did." Shego said with apparent frustration.

"I think it's pretty clear why you burned me." Kim said coldly.

"Yeah, it is." Shego agreed, staring down the hero. "But why I saved you isn't."

Kim was left without words. Shego had a point, and she was slightly curious why she went through the trouble of helping her after hurting her.

Shego took a deep breath, "Look, usually, we can fight and spar without serious injury, and somehow its become some kind of subconscious rule for me not to seriously hurt you…" Shego paused, and Kim narrowed her eyes, but she had to agree with her about the rule that was most certainly in place when they fought.

"What I mean is that I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. throwing the plasma at you while your back was turned was cowardly and a mistake. So I'm sorry." The last bit slipped out accidently and Shego could only wait helplessly for Kim's response.

Kim was shocked at the revelation. She somehow subconsciously already knew that Shego wasn't going to ever _really_ hurt her, but she was still shocked all the same. Especially at the apology, she had never heard Shego sincerely apologize for anything in her life, until now.

Shego sighed at the silence, and misread it as anger against herself. She got up from her chair and was going to walk out before she felt a hand on her wrist. Kim stopped her and Shego turned around, "I'm not angry."

Shego sat back down, waiting for what Kim had to say. "I forgive you." Kim said finally, breaking the silence, but not the tension.

"I didn't know you cared," Kim said, instantly regretting the way she had said it.

Shego huffed and rolled her eyes, avoiding Kim's gaze, surprised at her own defensiveness. She recollected quickly, throwing back on her façade and turning to face her again. "Of course, princess. If you were dead, I'd just be bored." She knew that sounded cold, but it also sounded like her usual self.

Kim sighed, she knew it was just Shego's pride talking. She saw that boredom definitely wasn't the only reason. Kim narrowed her eyes, "Mmm-hmm, ok, well, thank you for your concern, it really is absolutely touching. But I'm fine, so you can go back to doing whatever evil thing you have planned for the evening."

Shego laughed softly at the girl's sarcasm, which was surprisingly witty, coming from a hospital bed. "Whatever, princess. See you later." Shego got up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah I guess I will. Thanks for apologizing." Kim said. Right before the door closed, Kim added, "Never knew you were such a softy"

Shego narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "am not" and left the room.

* * *

Kim was on her way home in the passenger's seat of her mother's car. She had already explained what had happened to her mother and the car was now in comfortable silence. It was perfect for Kim who needed time to think about what happened that day.

It had started out pretty normal for a Saturday, they had a mission about stolen goods at a warehouse owned by Drakken. They went to investigate and the rest is history.

 _Did I or did I not already know she cared about me?_ Kim questioned herself in her mind, _hmm… I think on some level I knew, but I didn't know she was ever gonna just come out and say it to my face. I thought she was too cool for that, guess not..._

Kim was about to just try to fall asleep when another thought hit her, _Do I care about her? I-, I have no idea… I would think so, I mean I know I get a little cranky when I haven't had a good spar… and I always get really excited when we do get to spar._ Kim thought about what it would be like if Shego were no more, and they would never spar again, she decided it would be awful. _Even though she does have plasma to hold back, I do hold back on fighting sometimes… and I never intend to seriously hurt her either…_ _Whatever the case may be, it doesn't need solving right now._

* * *

Shego had arrived to her home long before Kim did, she got there by her private jet and was now getting ready for bed, it had been an exhausting day.

Shego got out of her catsuit and into a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, she didn't care that they were normally for guys, it was the 21st century, and they were comfortable as hell. Shego plopped onto her king sized bed but she was uncomfortable with the feeling she had. She thought back to when Kim had asked her why she cared, and really despite the snarky response, she really didn't know. _It definitely wasn't always there, I guess it developed… The first time I started sparring with her I didn't care how she came out of the fight, as long as I won… but now, things are different, I would care, and obviously do care about her health, at least while she is fighting me anyways…_ What bothered Shego was that no other villain she could think of had this kind of relationship with heroes _._

 _So why me? What is it about the annoying red head that makes me actually care? At least with Drakken its mostly out of monetary concerns and a slight thread of respect… but with Kim? nothing, no reason why I should be feeling this way, SHES a HERO, I AM A VILLAIN, there's no reason that I should've stopped by at the hospital._

Shego shuddered, as a stray, and strange thought crossed her mind. _Have I developed feelings for her?_

Shego laughed. "Hell no."

She was sure that feelings for the hero was not a possibility, but her mind kept rambling on. _But its not like she isn't attractive, I mean she is definitely beautiful and always wears those cut offs, and she is actually is really-_ Shego stopped her mental rambling and got back to the point, _and its not like I don't get attracted to attractive girls, I've been out for like how long now? four years? So that also makes it a possibility._

"Wait." Shego found herself saying rather loudly. "No. This isn't even in the realm of possible." Shego found herself saying again, she had even used hand motions while talking to herself. _OK then, time for sleep before I really lose my mind._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please feel free to leave a review!**

 **P.S. I know the summary said aliens. They're in the next chapter!**

 **Much love to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim was woken up by the sound of her Kimmunicator, She hoped it was a good reason to wake her up at four in the morning. She searched for it and found it after a couple rings, she answered it immediately and heard wade's voice.

"Hey Kim, sorry to wake you up this early, but we have a sitch" Wade said with a slight hint of grogginess, "GJ woke me up to tell inform you, its pretty urgent too."

Kim rubbed her eyes, "Alright then, what's the sitch?"

"So apparently there is a comet-like object approaching earth, its not big enough to like bring an ice age or anything but GJ still wants you to clear the area of any civilians. But if you ask me, I think they are more concerned with high profile villains coming in to steal the remains, have you seen how much meteorites bring in? I'm pretty sure they're worth more than platinum. They also said they would prefer if only you came in on this one, GJ knows that Ron can be, well, clumsy."

"That's ok, I don't think Ron wants to be woken up this early anyways, but as usual, can you get me a ride there?" Kim asked.

"Of course, its already on its way, I hope you like deserts. This one's in Nevada." Wade replied.

"Thanks." Kim said.

"No problem," Wade said, "Be careful!" Wade logged off.

Kim got out of bed and walked to her closet, She opened it and saw her blue battle suit and decided that it would be more appropriate to wear than her usual attire, especially because she was missing her cut off top ever since she had gotten burned, she made a mental note to buy a new one and checked on her scar in the mirror. It had been nearly a month since the incident and the burn didn't hurt anymore, not even when she moved around, but it did leave a scar, which was also fading. besides, she had so many scars from all her missions that she didn't let it bother her anymore.

She took off her pajamas and put on the blue battle suit, she then walked down stairs and left her house to see her ride waiting on her front lawn, in the form of a private jet.

* * *

The desert was empty and cold at such an early hour. There was a whole mission control place temporarily set up with multiple large tents housing GJ soldiers and busy scientists.

"The scientists have tracked it to calculate that it will hit within a two mile radius, really one, but we aren't taking any chances." A GJ soldier informed her while they landed.

As soon as Kim got out of the Jet she could see Doctor director waiting for her. Kim walked up to Doctor Director

"Thank you for coming," Doctor Director said to Kim.

"No problem, when is this thing landing?" Kim asked.

"In about twenty minutes. Are you ready to head out now?" Doctor Director asked.

"Wait a second I thought I was just supposed to be clearing the streets," Kim said with slight suspicion.

"Oh, of course, yes, we haven't filled you in on our change of plans have we?" Doctor Director sighed, "So, what we would like you to do is to watch the landing, the scientists suspect it could be unidentified life forms, because it is definitely not a comet."

Kim nodded, "You want me to see if they plan to take over the world?"

"Precisely," Doctor Director answered. "The scientists have additions made for your suit to help with the heat from the object if you get too close when it lands, we would however, prefer you don't get within a hundred feet of it when it does. The suit might not be able to take that much damage to it."

"Alright, sounds good," Kim agreed.

Kim walked over to the scientists who attached the new additions to her suit. She then got on top of an ATV and after giving a nod to Doctor Director, she rode off, riding to the coordinates o the estimated landing site and parked the ATV three hundred feet from the coordinates just to be safe and waited. Within minutes Kim could see a bright light entering the atmosphere and getting bigger and bigger every second.

* * *

The object landed exactly where the scientists predicted, causing a huge boom and throwing sand everywhere. It left a skid in the desert sand, but the object was so hot it turned the surrounding sand to glass.

Kim waited until her suit gave her readings that meant it was safe to approach, and then she did, slowly towards the crater. She had gotten to the lip of the crater and she could see the object. It was definitely not a comet. It was bullet-shaped, metallic, green, and completely seamless. It was about twenty five feet long and had a diameter of about ten feet.

It definitely didn't look like any kind of aircraft she had seen before, alien or not. She watched closely.

when the temp fell to 210, a seam appeared in the hull, and gas escaped the seam with a hiss. Kim was startled and tried to radio in what happened but she found that her radio had overheated. she ran back about twenty meters to watch what was happening. The bullet shaped thing had developed a seam around the circumference near the flat bottom of the bullet shape. The bottom fell off and cracked the sand-turned-glass bottom of the small crater.

Kim's eyes widened as she saw a figure peek out of the small ship. The figure was human looking, tall, taller than Kim, female-looking by human standards and wearing a strange suit. it was a form fitting catsuit similar to her battle suit but with a helmet similar to a motorcycle helmet. The suit was primarily black but had yellow stripes on the sides descending all the way to the feet, sort of like a scary tracksuit. the figure looked around and took a step forward with thick boots and onto the broken glass/sand.

Kim had assimilated all of this knowledge within seconds, and not daring to move even a centimeter from her place on the edge of the crater valley. The figure turned towards the ship, and made a hand motion and another figure, similarly clad, who stepped out beside the other.

Kim's mind caught up with her. she wondered whether she should stay and avoid moving at all or just run for her life. There weren't many things that scared her but this was an exception. She was terrified to be alone, in the dark and vast desert in the presence of alien life. Kim decided to swallow her fear and slowly bring her head closer to the ground, hiding while she observed them.

Kim watched as the first figure watched the second, slightly shorter, and similarly female figure slowly and soundlessly walk around the vessel.

Kim was at a loss for any thought. She tried making her thoughts clear and coherent again while the two alien figures surveyed their vessel.

 _What do they want?_ Kim thought with fear. _Get yourself together! you have fought aliens before and these don't seem all that menacing._ she glanced back at her nearly liquefied radio. _GJ must be sending someone by now._ She returned her attention back to the aliens.

 _Should I approach them?_ she thought, concerned about what kind of etiquette would be proper in such a situation. _Should I come in guns blazing so to speak or be as passive as possible?_ she knew that with all the high level security and troops, GJ wasn't exactly expecting to have a tea party.

she was torn out of her thoughts by the sound of the aliens communicating. It definitely wasn't English and she couldn't recognize it as any other earthly language either. The taller was speaking to the smaller in a normal volume but a hushed and almost urgent sounding manner.

Kim watched carefully as they conversed noting their use of body language and hand movements. she was once again torn out of her thoughts to see that the taller alien had stopped talking and was looking directly at Kim, followed by the smaller alien following in suit-literally. _oh shit!_ Kim thought as she stopped breathing naively wishing that if she stayed still they wouldn't see her.

The taller turned towards Kim and stepped forward. The alien said something that Kim had no idea how to begin translating but it did sound authoritative. Kim slowly got up with her hands above her head. _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. So much for deciding how the first impression should go._

The taller alien made a halting motion and Kim froze, the taller alien then turned slightly towards the smaller and said something in that language, it sounded like if you mixed Russian with French pronunciation and then said everything backwards. the smaller turned and walked inside the vessel. The taller turned back towards the frozen Kim and said something in that authoritative voice again.

Kim started panicking and began to ramble. "Look, this is the planet earth, we are humans, and we don't want any funny business okay?" Kim paused as the alien started punching in buttons in the wrist watch that was similar to Kim's.

"EeenGLiSH." The alien pronounced slowly to Kim, "cooorecct?"

Kim was blown away by that technology but managed to nod and reply. "Yes, yes English."

the alien nodded. "who are you?" the alien said slowly but with much better pronunciation, no doubt assisted by their technology.

"My name," Kim said pointing to herself, "is Kim Possible."

The alien nodded again, Kim was unable to see anything through the thickly tinted motorcycle helmet thing.

The shorter alien came out of the ship with what looked like a scanner.

"English" the taller said to the shorter, and the shorter immediately pressed buttons on her wrist, finishing with a nod. "we want to scan you" the shorter said, with a voice much sweeter than the other, almost kind. If aliens could sound kind.

"Okay." Kim said cautiously, _what other choice do I have?_

The shorter alien touched the side of her helmet which lit up and disengaged with a snap. the shorter alien slowly removed the helmet and placed it next to the ground.

Kim was at a loss for words, at a loss for thoughts. The alien had sun kissed skin similar to a human tan, which gave off the slightest of yellow glows. The alien's hair was a light brown leading to golden blonde in a natural hombre, what was surprising however was that the hairstyle was a side shave with long hair. The most striking of features however, were the alien's eyes. they were amber, with a ring around the pupil that looked like pure gold leading to an outline of dark brown. Kim observed all this in a matter of seconds, and she was blown away by the beauty of this strange alien. She wasn't new to having feelings for girls occasionally, but this alien was pure beauty.

"My name is Des." The short alien said slowly to Kim. "we would like to-" Des was cut off by the loud sound of GJ ATVs racing across the desert sand.

Des turned to the taller alien and the taller alien nodded to Des, Des turned to Kim. "Don't scream," Des took Kim's shoulders, turned her around and wrapped her arms tightly around Kim's midsection before Kim even had a chance to understand what was happening.

Kim wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but Des quickly covered her mouth as Kim saw the taller alien levitate above the ground a couple feet like it was no big deal. Kim felt herself being lifted as she watched helplessly as her feet left the ground. She tried squirming but the Des was incredibly strong, able to hold Kim in place without squishing her.

The band of ATV's stopped as soldiers stared at the three women floating above the ground. "DON'T MOVE!" the lead soldier commanded and The aliens stopped. The soldier stepped forward slowly, and lowered his voice, "Can you speak English?" he asked forcefully. "Yes," the taller alien replied with blatant annoyance, and slowly floated to the ground, with Des following in suit.

"Des, take her to the ship" the taller alien said quickly turning to Des, "Now".

The soldier looked like he would stop her but hesitated and nodded to Kim.

Des floated over to the open ship and pulled Kim inside the high tech chamber.

"Are you gonna scream now?" Des said in a slightly annoyed tone. Kim shook her head no in response. _well, what's the plan now?_ Kim thought as she felt the hand leave her lips. Des released her grip on Kim and pointed to a chair. "Sit." she said forcefully. Kim did as she was told, not wanting to provoke the freakishly strong, flying alien.

Kim listened carefully and heard a scuffle outside the ship.

"they have been taken care of, but we don't have much time until the reinforcements arrive" the taller said to the shorter while watching kim.

The shorter nudged the taller. "Don't be rude." Des chastised to the taller alien. The taller alien sighed in annoyance and performed the same action to take off her helmet, resulting in a snap and the removal of the helmet. Kim stopped breathing again.

 _Woah,_ was all Kim could think as she observed similar features between the two, same skin tone, same hair color, and same breathtaking eyes. the differences were in the facial shape and hairstyle. "My name is Cesian" the alien stated with a forceful voice paired with a glare to Kim. Cesian had higher cheekbones, and a longer face that Des, which paired perfectly with her cold demeanor. She also had a quiff of curly hair. Kim was sure she was standing before two of the most beautiful women on Earth, or, very recently on Earth.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Kim asked the two stunning women.

"That information is classified, we will ask the questions." Cesian snapped at Kim, English much improved since their first meeting.

Des rolled her eyes at her companion and responded politely, "Partly for information on the culture of earth, but mostly because we think one of our own is illegally inhabiting this planet."

Cesian glared at Des, Des just responded calmly "I told you not to be rude."

Kim couldn't help but try not to smile at the response of Cesian who seemed to be fuming, her yellow glow intensifying.

"You mean other aliens?" Kim asked.

"Obviously." Cesian said curtly.

"Like, people who can do what you are doing now?" Kim asked realizing that they had the same body glow of the Go family. The two ended their death glares and stared at Kim, "You mean this?" Des asked and pointed to her glowing skin, impossibly similar to Shego's glow when she would light up her plasma.

Kim's eyes widened at the sight, _exactly like Shego._ "Yes, yes that, that weird glow thing." Kim responded. Des nodded in understanding, then she turned to Cesian who was staring at Kim, deep in thought.

"That means that you know who we're looking for. They don't belong here, they're one of us." Cesian said finally.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kim said, looking between the two of them.

"They will be here soon," Cesian finally said, "We need you to contact the person who can do this and tell them we are here. I know enough about humans to know that we are going to be detained, it will be better if we go without a fight. We didn't expect that they would find us so quickly." Cesian said turning to Des.

Des had her hands on her hips, and turned back to Kim, "Can you do that for us? Please?" Des asked somberly. "The fate of many lives and the life of the alien you already know could depend on it."

Kim immediately felt conflicted. _They look like they really need help… but what if they are just trying to trick me somehow? Shego deserves to know that they are here anyway I suppose… I will leave it up to her, I guess._ "Okay" she said finally, "I will tell the person you are here."

"Thank you," Des responded, and nudged Cesian.

"Thank you," Cesian said with annoyance and an eye roll. She turned her head, stopped, listened to the ATVs approaching once more. "Time's up." Cesian said turning to Des her stern expression melting into worry and concern when she met Des' eyes. Des nodded, and the two walked out of the ship.

Kim got up and followed them a few seconds later to see that they were both pressed against the ground getting handcuffed, while the soldiers that were "taken care of" were just waking up. Kim stared with sadness into Des' pleading eyes and she nodded.

 _Can't wait 'till Shego finds out about this._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys are liking this so far. The updates should be very quick because I already have most of this story written out, I just need to edit more. So the Aliens, I hope you'll like their personalities as the further develop, and I actually have their language planned out and you might see them speak some of it soon! Anyways, Des and Cesian (pronounced Sesian) are completely original, (the only things I own in this story). Let me know what you're thinking, review!**

 **Much love to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shego looked up slowly from her nails only to see that drew was _still_ rambling about his latest experimental project. _Ugh, I hate this, I need some action… I wonder if Kim is better by now…_

She was shaken out of her boredom as her phone buzzed. She turned to drew, and interrupted his rambling. "Drew, I have to take this", he nodded in response. she hadn't even bothered to check who was calling her, it didn't matter, as long as she didn't have to listen to another minute of Draken's incessant speeches.

as she walked away she checked her phone. _Haha, think of the devil,_ she thought, smirking to herself. She held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked with a smile on her face, she did miss the girl.

"Where are you?" a voice demanded, clearly not the usually preppy cheerleader tone but Kim nonetheless, her heart started to race, worried about what could possibly make the girl's voice so stone cold.

"At Draken's lair, why? What's wrong?" Shego asked, too worried to hide her concern for the red head.

"We shouldn't talk on the phone, but listen its important, can you meet me at my house?" Kim answered quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Shego asked tentatively, worried about the possible answer.

Kim tried not to smile at Shego's concern and responded, "Yes, just please come."

"Be there in twenty," Shego said back confidently and hung up. _What could possibly have possible all worked up? What kind of information is important enough to princess for her to hesitate telling me over the phone?_

Shego ran to the fastest jet she owned, not even bothering to tell Drew of her plans, _don't worry cupcake, I'm coming._

Shego made it to the coordinates in record time, and landed the jet smoothly on the Possible Family's slanting front lawn. She unbuckled, took the keys and jumped out of the jet door in one smooth movement. She looked around and lifted the sunglasses she was wearing above her eyes. She took them off and left them in the jet. She closed the door and walked across the freshly cut lawn towards the door. She stopped before knocking and looked down at what she was wearing. Dark green tank top under a black leather jacket, with black skinny jeans and shiny black army-style boots. She turned her head to the side in a satisfied approval of herself and knocked on the door. The door was opened within seconds and Shego was surprised to see Mrs. Possible, completely expecting Kim to answer the door.

Mrs. Possible's eyes widened, and turned her head, "Kim there is someone at the door!" she yelled, her eyes still watching Shego. "Hello Anne." Shego said with a small wave, a smirk rising at the uncomfortable expression of her foe's mother. Kim popped out beside Anne and gave a small nod to her mother, who then turned and left with a look of disapproval still on her face.

"Hey," Kim said looking Shego up and down, "Glad you could make it." She moved out of the way for Shego to step into the modern, yet cozy household. She tried not to stare, but she didn't often see Shego out of her battle uniform.

"Nice place," Shego commented, looking around at the open living room. She stood there looking around until Kim turned and headed up the stairs. Apparently expecting Shego to follow her, which she did after a moment's hesitation. She followed her up the stairs and they approached what was presumably Kim's room as Kim stepped inside leaving the door open for Shego to join her. Shego looked around the room seeing a common red motif around the room, on the walls and on the bed which Kim sat on motioning Shego to sit on the desk chair beside the bed.

Shego watched Kim sitting on the bed, uncomfortable with the somber look on the girl's face.

Kim inhaled deeply, "How much do you know about your comet powers and how you got them?" Kim looked up, seeing Shego's shocked reaction, obviously not expecting such a direct question.

Shego collected herself and retorted, "Well that's for me to know and you to leave alone, princess," disgusted at how the girl brought her all the way here to interrogate her. _This is exactly why I shouldn't care about her so much as I do._ She herself was shocked at the admission her consciousness had made. _I actually care about princess, ugh, how pathetic of me._

"Shego, listen ok?" Kim started, noticing the anger start rise in the green woman's face. "GJ found out about a comet heading for earth and it turns out it wasn't a comet" Kim was shocked at how Shego's jaw had actually dropped slightly.

"What?" Shego asked quietly, still in shock.

"There were aliens in a ship, and they kidnapped me and told me to find you" Kim rambled out, only hearing how absolutely crazy it all sounded after it had left her lips.

"Now I know your crazy!" Shego said raising her eyebrows.

"No please, listen ok, they could glow just like you can and they had freakish strength, I wanted to find out more but GJ detained them before I could ask anymore questions." Kim said exasperated and desperate for Shego to believe her.

Shego got up out of her chair and turned away from Kim. after a while she calmly said, "Well, where are they being held?"

"Nevada," Kim answered, relieved that Shego believed her. "We have to get them back."

"But what the hell do these aliens have to do with me, or how I got my powers. I'm not an alien, Kim." Shego said forcefully.

"I know that, but come on, they glow!" Kim said.

Shego turned back towards Kim, "I don't know… It could be dangerous sneaking into a GJ facility to steal back some aliens" she said with a smirk.

"Excuse me? I can handle myself… And their names are Des and Cesian… And they can fly." She added in, amused by the shocked and confused expression once again on Shego's face.

"Ok then, how long until you can leave?" Shego said with a sigh, plopping back down on the office chair.

"Just let me change into my battle suit" Kim said, smiling at the amusement of Shego.

 _Wow, I am really doing this, I am really going against GJ to rescue Des and Cesian. I met them for literally less than ten minutes and now I am risking my whole career for them…_ Kim thought surprised at what she was willing to risk. _No, not for them, for what's right._

"We'll be landing in two minutes" Shego said to Kim from the pilots seat of Shego's fancy and really fast jet. "You might want to take a seat and get buckled for the landing." she continued, gesturing at the empty co pilot's seat.

Kim hesitated but then sat down in the co pilot's seat and fastened her seat belt. Her eyes drifted up to Shego, who seemed so emotionless and determined. _I wonder if she's always like this._ Kim thought with slight despair. _No,_ She thought smiling to herself, _She wasn't like this when I called. She was worried and concerned, just like at the hospital._

"What exactly are you smiling at cupcake?" Shego said with a smirk, satisfied at the shocked reaction and the immediate retraction of Kim's smile. But then Kim smirked back and smiled wickedly. "Oh, Just remembering exactly how concerned you were when I called you."

Shego's smirk fell off her face and she looked at Kim, softened her expression, and looked out at the horizon again, "You have to understand I was worried something had happened to you." She said with absolute seriousness.

Kim's smile widened at the softer side of Shego.

They landed the Jet and got out.

"This road leads directly to the GJ facility, from there we can sneak into a vent and get to the room that they are being held in." Shego said while pointing to a blueprint of the GJ facility that had CLASSIFIED, stamped in red across it.

"Where did you get this?" Kim asked surprised at how resourceful Shego could be.

"Your friend Wade isn't the only one with decent hacking skills," Shego answered walking towards the very distant facility. Kim caught on and walked with her, but when they came within one hundred feet of the giant warehouse-like structure, Shego walked off the road and to an access pipe. Shego lit both of her hands with green, glowing plasma, melted off the defensive bars in the access tunnel and threw them aside. She then gestured for Kim to go in first.

"Go ahead princess," Shego said with a gesture towards the tunnel, and Kim got down on all fours to fit into the access pipe. She crawled in a few feet before asking, "What is this used for?", she turned back to look at Shego for a response who was just climbing into the tunnel behind her. Once she got in Shego answered, "Storm drain, but it will link up to the ventilation system of the whole facility." _Damn princess, you have got to have been doing some squats,_ Shego thought unabashedly while staring at Kim's butt. Shego had dated a few girls but none with a body type quite like Kim's.

They continued to crawl through the pipe until Kim came to a halt. "Hey, there is another one of these protective bars… it looks too thick for me to break." Kim couldn't see Shego's face in the darkness. Shego was glad this was the case because she her jaw had dropped at the prospect of the only possible solution. "Do you think you could squeeze up here and melt them?" Kim asked tentatively, worried about forcing Shego into an uncomfortable situation, but there was no other choice, they had already crawled for a good fifteen minutes.

After a deep sigh Shego responded, "Yeah I guess… is there room for me to fit?" Shego asked trying her best to hide her blushing and anxiety.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure... if you squeeze…" Kim said trying to hold back her giggle from the awkward situation, thinking that Shego must be rolling her eyes in the cover of the darkness.

"Ok, coming through," Shego said reluctantly, _She is enjoying this way too much, and honestly so am I._ Shego got on her stomach and turned sideways, she felt Kim's feet in the darkness, finding that she had already turned sideways as well. Kim had pressed her body up against the side of the square metal passage, with her face facing the wall, she felt Shego's soft, warm, hand on her foot.

Shego then started to shimmy her body up the passage, facing Kim, she found it hard to use just the walls to move, "Hey can I grab onto you to pull myself through?" Shego asked slowly, obviously very uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Sure, I will hold onto the bars." Kim answered barely able to contain her giggle at how utterly mortified Shego was by the situation. Shego's face was at the level of Kim's calves. she reached up and grabbed Kim's waist causing a tiny gasp to escape from the red head's lips, Shego smiled at the reaction, glad that she wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the situation. She pulled her way up, her face passing Kim's face and stopping at her lower back. she had to pause to control her racing thoughts, _control the gay, control the gay, control the gay…_

She could feel her heart racing and hoped that Kim didn't notice. She then grabbed Kim's shoulders and pulled herself all the way into position to where they were practically spooning. Shego was so close to Kim's neck she knew she had to slow down her breathing, and she stopped, closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally.

Kim could feel Shego's warm body pressed against hers, she didn't know whether the warmth was stress, or just normal plasma induced body heat. She could also feel Shego's ragged but quiet breathing on the back of her neck and swallowed, _okay, okay just keep calm, pretend like she isn't even there. Why do I feel so weird?_ Kim thought, trying to control the strange urge to get even closer in the tube, she began to become concerned with Shego's ragged breathing _she might be claustrophobic… or all of this stress is giving her a panic attack._ "Are you ok?" Kim asked scared that Shego might not be.

Shego stopped breathing immediately, _great job Shego! Look what you got yourself into now! all for a glance or two at Ms. kimmie's bum._ "I-I'm fine," Shego blurted out after a good two seconds. She looked up at the bars and lit her hands, careful not to singe any of Princess' hair. She tried her best to focus on the task at hand and not the slow and gentle breathing of Kim that pushed her ever closer against Kim. After a few seconds she melted it completely, and punched it out of it's place. She then immediately scrambled to get out of the compact prison careful not to kick or shove Kim in her escape. After she got out her heart was racing so fast and she realized she had been holding her breath. She put her hands on her knees and breathed for a while, just letting her body calm down. _No one, has ever, caused this kind of reaction… ever._ Kim's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Do you have claustrophobia?" Kim asked not wanting to trigger any more adverse reactions.

Shego sighed in relief. _Thank the gods, that's what innocent little cupcake thought was happening back there._ "Yeah," she said between breaths. _Yeah, that is exactly what was happening innocent little Kimmie, it wasn't that I got so turned on while pressed against you that I thought I was gonna have a panic attack. No, lets go with claustrophobic._

Kim wasn't blind, she could tell it was something more than just claustrophobia. She decided to store the questions away for later use and took a look around the facility, simultaneously trying to control her own breathing and heartrate. _Shego isn't the only one affected by that, ahem, well, situation._ They were in a room that was empty, except for a few crates. "do you know where we are?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I memorized where to go," Shego replied standing up straight and looking around the room. "We have to get out of this room, go down the hallway and take the second left for the entrance to the cells, according to the blueprints."

"Alrighty then," Kim said, going to the door and opening it slowly, to see that the hallway was empty except for two guards, right in front of the door of the second left, right where they needed to go.

"we have to take out those two guards to get to where we need to go," Kim said quietly to Shego. Shego nodded and responded, "We should rush them on three, one, two, three!"

They both ran out the door and were to the guards before the guards even knew what was happening. They quickly took them out, quietly and efficiently without any alarms being set off. Shego then used one of the guards' badges to unlock the door. Shego and Kim stepped inside, the room was brightly lit and it had four prison cells, two of which were being occupied by aliens.

"Des! Cesian!" Kim yelled, catching the attention of the aliens who both ran up to the thick, heavy metal bars. Cesian's cell bars were bent slightly but not enough for an escape apparently. _They are even more beautiful than I remember._ Even though the aliens were changed into grey medical scrubs, they still had a beautiful golden glow emanating off their skin.

"Kim! you made it!" Des enthusiastically said to Kim. Des' eyes went from Kim's smiling face to Shego, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, arms crossed, unsure of what to do.

"You must be the one Kim was talking about," Cesian said, "You are a Vuxxaz aren't you?" Cesian asked pointedly at Shego.

"Excuse me?" Shego asked with slight irritation from her confusion. "A what now?" Shego asked.

"Vuxxaz, there is no translation in English but it's a type of race on the our home planet, a type with green skin, plasma abilities and usually quite the attitude." Des finished off with a smile at Shego's frustration.

"Look we'll have time to talk more but right now we need to get out of here," Cesian said with impatience, "Can you burn a hole through the bars with your plasma?"

"Sure," Shego said with a sarcastic smile, and blew a hole through the bars with a plasma blast that came within inches of Cesian. Cesian stepped back immediately and glared at Shego.

"What did I tell you about being rude?" Des chastised Cesian who was stepping through the hole made in the bars.

Shego made another hole, this time in Des' cell, without trying to scare her and she stepped out as well. "What should we do now?" Kim asked, "Go back through the tunnel?"

Des smiled, "I have a better idea, Shego if you can blast a hole through the ceiling, then Cesian and I can fly you two out of here." Shego nodded and reluctantly allowed Cesian to carry her after she blew a hole through the ceiling, which set off several alarms. Shego and Cesian were able to escape through the hole before the guards came rushing in, and Des and Kim barely made it. Des and Cesian tried to fly as fast as they could away from the warehouse, but guards at the front entrance started firing at the flying women.

Des was shot in the stomach, which caused her to lose consciousness and fall several stories to the ground with Kim still in her arms. There was a faint but sickening thump as they both collapsed onto the ground, sprawled out and not moving.

Shego and Cesian both let out a bloodcurdling scream and Cesian dived towards the two. Cesian landed next to them and they both were unconscious, yet breathing, Kim's breath however was really ragged and getting fainter. Shego could feel the hot tears running down her face, as she looked down at the broken and bloodied Kim, her white battle suit staining red.

Shego wanted to collapse onto the ground, but she knew that the guards might still be after the escaped prisoners. They had to keep moving.

"You carry Des and I will carry Kim," Cesian said, barely able to choke out the words, "I have to carry Kim because she is in worse condition, and she doesn't have healing abilities… you run as fast as you can with Des, Shego please, be careful with her." Shego looked directly into Cesian's eyes and saw the sacrifice she was making, she was giving Kim a better chance, and depending on Shego to look after Des. "Ok, go, now!" Shego yelled to Cesian, who gingerly picked up Kim and took off in flight.

Shego picked up Des as gently as she could and started to run towards the Jet, she was halfway there when she saw Des' eyes start to flutter open. She made it back to the jet to see that Cesian was tending to Kim's wounds. Kim had broken an arm and a leg, she was bruised all over, blood coming from her mouth and dribbled on her chin. "Shego, I don't know if she is gonna make it…" Cesian said sadly to Shego as Shego got into the pilot seat and started the engine of the jet.

"No, I wont-," Shego paused fighting back a scream, "You have to help her Cesian, please, please, you can't let her die!"

* * *

 **A/N: Very Cliffhangy, I know. But hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far! I can't say anything about Kim's Health but I will say that this Fic is not ending anytime soon. BTW, if any of you want any changes, or have any ideas about anything then leave a review, please!**

 **Much love to you all!**


End file.
